Letters From No One
by MoonLover13
Summary: This is the story of the long lost Weasley child and how she returned to her family.
1. Chapter 1 Lost and Found

You stair out the old dirty window at the vast graveyard on the other side. Your stomach gives a loud moan. You heard the heavy footsteps sounding at the heavy door. You stand and look at the door, as it swung open. Bellatrix stepped into the room. "Well, don't just stand there you little toad!" she hissed at you.

"Yes mam, sorry mam." You mummer in your feeble voice and follow her out of the room to the kitchens where you work with the House elves. Bellatrix opened a door and shoved you roughly inside. She slammed the door shut and you heard her lock the door. You went to the sink and washed your dirty hands so you could prepare food.

"Morning miss Willow!" said a small cheerful voice.

"Morning Sahretna." You say to the house elf that addressed you. She could always put a smile on your face, even after a beating.

"Today is the birthday of the day miss Willow came hear!" she said handing you a small pastry that she had snuck. You thanked her and gave her a hug. You didn't know when your birthday was, so the house elves had treated this day as one. You remembered the day you came here vividly. 

**Flashback. You were a girl of five. Running towards the swings at a muggle park close to your home. Your red hair shinning in the sunlight. Your mother was helping your little sister on the slide. Your brother's were at home your mother had said; Today is a girls day. The boys are staying home with daddy.' You clime onto the swing and started to swing your legs. Your mother looked over at you and you waved. She smiled and helped your sister clime the latter of the slide again. A cold hand clamps over your mouth and you are pulled, kicking, off the swing. You were pulled into the woods and surrounded by tall figures cloaked in black. You heard your mother call your name. The men in black kept his hand over your mouth. "Stay quiet, little Willow." He hisses in a voice that scared you. End flashback.**

You quickly ate the pastry so it wouldn't be taken away from you and started working on the food that would be served to the men in black. The door opened and the man in black that always guarded you so that you couldn't eat anything or escape stepped in and sat in his chair. His wand twirled in his long white fingers. "Your not working fast enough!" he said coldly. "Crucio!" pain shot throw your petite, famished body. You scream and tears come to your eyes. Then he released the spell and yelled at you. "Work faster! And stop your sniffling or you will go with out food again today!" you obey and try to hide your sniffling'. So far today was a good day. Only one torture spell was cast your way since you awoke and you wanted to keep it that way. "That's better."

There was a loud bang and the door flew open. Breaking off it's hinges. Three figures stud in the doorway, wands at the ready. Your guard, you didn't know his name because you were always crucio'd if you said something with out being told to first, stud and pointed his wand at the three dark figures. You crawl under the table for protection and were soon joined by the House elves. You watched as spells went back and forth till one hit your guard and he fell to the floor, bound, his wand flew across the room. The dark figures stepped into the kitchen and looked around. A woman with purple hair crouched down and looked into your eyes with kindness. "Hello." She said

"H-hello, m-mam."

"Oh, there's no need for that, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But you can call me Tonks." Her voice was kind. The only kind voice you have heard since you were brought here was those of the house elves you worked with.

"I-I'm Willow."

"If you're taking Miss Willow away, Sahretna's coming too!" piped up Sahretna.

"Of coarse." Tonks helped you up and smiled at you. "How do you come to be here?"

"I-I was taken hear by the men in Black when I was five. That was twelve years ago to the day." It was beginning to get easier to talk to her now that you were settling down.

A man with a chunk missing from his nose and a magical eye that was swiveling around the room spoke up. "And you said your name is Willow? Do you remember your last name?"

"No sir."

"Lupin, do you think this willow could be Willow Weasley?" he asked the third person.

"She looks like a Weasley, she's the right age, the time period is right." Lupin nodded

"There's only one way to know for sure, Mad-eye. Willow, could we have a hair?" asked Tonks. You nod and give her one of your greasy, dirty hairs. She handed it to Lupin and he took out a clear potion and placed the hair into it. Then he mixed it with the tip of his wand. A silvery puff of smoke with moving figures in it extended from the bottle. Once it cleared away, Lupin looked at you with a smile on his face.

"We had thought you were dead. It's good to see you alive, Miss Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited

Tonks handed you a bundle of new robes. "You can take a shower in there and dress in these. Then we'll take you to your family." You smile and nod. The shower felt good, the water hitting your nude body. Twelve years of filth was washed away down the drain. You step out of the shower and dry off with the soft towel. You slip into the robes Tonks had given you and brush out your long red hair. "Ready to go?" Tonks asked as you stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ya." You smile and follow her to a car.

"What did you do all these years, Miss Weasley?" asked Lupin from the front seat.

"Well, I was beat, Crucio'd, starved, and worked half to death. What about my family?"

"It's been hard for them. They don't talk about you, because it's so painful." Tonks sighed.

You nod and look out the window. "Is little Ginny still the youngest?"

"Yes. And to think we spent all that time looking for you in England! Were you here the whole time? Here in Japan?"

"Yes. But only a few of those, what did you call them? Death Eaters? Well, only a few of them spoke English so I learned Japanese easily."

The car pulled to a stop and you step out and look at the house that you had often seen in dreams. You follow the three people who had saved you up to the door. Sahretna was by your side. Mad-eye knocked on the door and a few minuets later it swung open. "Moody? Tonks? Lupin? Why are you here?" asked a woman who looked slightly familiar.

"We bring good news!" Tonks said. We found Willow, alive." She stepped aside so your mother could see you.

"Oh, my god." She whispered. Then she was hugging you tightly, tears streaking her face.

You hugged her back. "Mum."

She released you and looked at you, studying your face. "Your so thin."

"Mum?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Ron, Ginny!" she smiled at the two people behind her. "Ron, Go send your father a letter to come home now!"

"Why?"

"It's Willow!" she said hugging you again.

"Willow? As in my twin who disappeared?" Ron asked.

"Yes. She's back!"

Ron ran into the house and your mother led you into the kitchen. "What happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped, by men who Tonks said they were a group called Death Eaters."

"They made Miss Willow work with Sahretna and the other house elves! They beat Miss Willow more than poor Sahretna!" Sahretna said.

"What?!"

Ron walked into the room followed by two twins. You knew they had to be Fred and George. "I sent the letter to dad, and one to Charlie, Percy and Bill. But I don't know if Percy will come, you know how he is about his job, even if he's somewhat talking to us again." Ron said. You spent an hour catching up with your mother, the twins, Ginny, and your twin Ron. The door opened and four men stepped into the room.

"What's going on?!"

"Arthur! Willow!" your mother said happily pointing to you. "She's not dead like everyone said! She's back!"

Once your father got over his shock he was hugging you much like your mother had, clinging to you as if he'd never let go.

"Arthur, She was kidnapped by Death Eaters, I let her be taken by Death Eaters!"

"It's not your fault, Mum. I don't blame you."

"I should have been watching you closer!"

"Mum! It's okay. You wouldn't have been able to stop them; they'd have killed you. I know because I've seen them kill many people."

Your bedroom was just the way you left it, only dusty. Your parents had locked the door so that it wouldn't be too painful to see the room you had occupied. The walls were pink and pink silk curtains covered the windows. Your old favorite Doll, Clarissa, sat on your canopy bed. Your Mother cleaned the dust away and opened the large wardrobe that held your old clothes. "These won't fit you, I'm afraid." She muttered taking out a few dresses and robes. "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get you new robes."

"And her school things." Said an old man from the doorway.

"Dumbledore?"

"I came as soon as I got the news. Moody sent me a letter. It's good to see you alive, Miss Weasley."

"Erm, thanks."

"You shall be aloud to come to Hogwarts with Ron and Ginny this year. Although we'd have to test you to see if you can go into your sixth year with Ron, or have to start as a first year."

You nod. "Okay."

"We can test you now if you wish."

You agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 Runaway?

You had finished the test and sat on your bed holding Clarissa, your old doll as you waited for Dumbledor to come back with the results. "Mum? When is my Birthday?" you asked your mother.

"March first."

You nod and stair out the window by your bed. The door opened and Dumbledor stepped in, smiling. "Well?"

"You can go in as a sixth year. You are a very smart young girl. As smart as Ron's friend Hermione, if not smarter."

"Who's Smarter than Hermione?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"I am, I guess." You say. "But I don't know her, so I couldn't say."

"Now, I suppose that you do not want to much attention at school?"

"Correct, I've had enough to last a life time, just today alone!"

"I thought so. So we will give you a privet sorting right now and if anyone asks, well say you are just transferring in." he pulled out an old, ragged hat and placed it on your head.

Hm, another Weasley? But an extremely smart one, you are. Lets see, you can go to Gryffindor like the rest of your family, or Ravenclaw, you even have a bit of Hufflepuff in you. I'll say you'll want to stay close to your family after that… yes, GRYFFINDOR!!"

When your school letters came in the mail, you went with your family to get school supplies and new clothes. You got a wand; Murk wood with a unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches in length. You were getting three full meals a day, and gaining the wait you should have, though you were still small from twelve years of lack of nutrition. You and Ron also were starting to get close, like Fred and George were. You had cut your hair so that it was just above the small of your back.

One week before School. You make your way down to the Kitchen for Breakfast and hear two unfamiliar voices. You step into the Kitchen and See Ron talking to a girl with frizzy brown hair and a boy with glasses. "Hello? Ronald, who's your friends?"

"Willow! Don't call me Ronald!"

"Okay, then can I call you Ronny?"

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"Ron! Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter." Said the girl with a smile.

"I'm Willow Weasley, Ron's twin. Waite, Harry Potter?"

"Ron's twin?"

"Ron, you never told us about Willow."

"That's because they thought I was dead. When I was five, Death Eaters kidnapped me. But are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I often heard the Death Eaters talk about you."

"You were imprisoned by Death Eaters? Why?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

"Oh,"

"But, you're Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Dumbledor had compared my little sister's smarts to yours." Ron said to Hermione who looked confused.

"I'm not that much younger! Only half an hour!"

"Thirty-one minuets."

"Same difference!"

You pull the covers off yourself and slip into your shoes. You pull your cloak on over your silky lime green pajamas and grab your broom. You then proceed out of your room and down the stars and out the front door. You mount your broom and kick off letting the warm summer night caress you. You flew in circles until you felt ready for the long trip ahead of you and then you turned towards Japan…


	4. Chapter 4 spiders

You close the door to the compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sit next to Hermione. "Oh! I have that book you wanted to borrow!" she said handing you a thick book.

"What book is that?" asked Ron from the opposite side of the compartment.

"Hogwarts a History." You smile, showing him and Harry the cover.

"Great, another book-obsessed member of our group, my sister!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just trying to catch up on the years of reading I missed!" you laugh as you open the book and start reading.

The Door slid open and you look up from your book and see a boy about your age with light blond hair and ice blue eyes. He would be handsome, but it was covered by the sneer-like smirk on his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron Hissed, his eyes narrowing to thin slits.

"Shut up, Weasel! I'm not here to talk to a blood traitor like you!" his eyes moved to Hermione. "Listen up, Mudblood, I know what you had been doing over summer break, you better not or-"

"HEY! Don't you be calling Hermione such a disgusting, degrading word you noodle-legged weasel!" you said sternly standing up.

"And who might you be?" Malfoy said looking you up and down. "Another Weasley? And here I thought that Ginny girl was the last! You don't look like a first year…" 

"I'm transferring in from Japan, idiot! I'm a sixth year!"

"Six- but that means you and-"

"So? What's wrong? I can't be a twin? A family can't have two sets of twins? You are so narrow minded, what was your name? Mallow?"

Anger showed on his face. "Malfoy."

"No, it must be Mallow, you look like something that came from a swamp. You're attractive, but irrelevant. You have the talk, but you don't have what it takes."

"You better watch your back, Weasel!" Malfoy hissed.

"You say that now, but can you back that up, Mallow?" you hissed back. A flash of hate filled his blue eyes and he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door so hard the glass almost broke. "Good riddance! God he's annoying! Who is he?" you ask turning around. Your friends stared at you with wide eyes and there mouths gaped open in shock. "What?"

"Y-you insulted him! I mean, you actually got a response from him!"

"You got him to leave without magic or assistance!"

"He didn't seem that tough, all I had to do was make fun of his name a bit, like how he dose ours."

"Yeah, but still, you are the first person to stand up to him and get a real response, ever!"

"Really? Odd." You giggle sitting down and reopening your book.

The door opened again and a girl stepped in. "I thought I'd find you three here! Malfoy had come from here looking angrier and more unpleasant than ever!"

"Hi Luna."

"Did you finally find out how to get on his nerves to get him off yours… and hello, who are you?" Luna asked spotting you.

"Oh, Luna, this is my twin sister Willow, and she's the one who got on Malfoy's nerves."

"Nice to meat you, Willow! I'm Luna Lovegood. Any person able to get Malfoy on edge is a friend of mine! Don't believe Ron if he tells you I'm insane, I am quite sane, as sane as you…"

"Except I don't think you're sane." Ron said to you.

"Well, thanks, Ronny." You say sarcastically. "Maybe next time I'll let that Malfoy guy have at you, hm?"

"Oh, that's cold, Will, that's cold."

"Well, Ronald, I don't like to be called kure-ji-, and I don't like it when you call me Will' my name is Willow."

"Um, you spoke Japanese again."

"Sorry, I mean Crazy."

"You speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I do. Well, I should, I've spent a lot of time in Japan without hearing many people using English."

"She's been getting better though."

"By the way, where did you disappear to last night?" Ron asked.

"Hu?"

"Don't you play innocent, I saw you fly off into the night!"

"Oh, um, well, I, erm, I felt like getting a little treat, when I was in Japan, Sahretna had once given me some pocky, I, erm, well, that is I thought I can go get some, but they don't sell it here. So I went to Japan to buy some."

"Ga! You are such a free spirit!"

"Well, I guess that comes from the years of being locked up, once the doors are open, you can't stop me from seeing what's out beyond what I know!"

"Well, just be careful, our family can't loose you again. I think mum would die this time."

"Don't worry, Ronny-kins!"

"Impossible, simply impossible!" Ron said throwing his hands into the air and sitting down.

A few weeks into the school year. You and Hermione run down the corridor and out of the castle, leaving Ron and Harry behind you in pursuit. "Come on! Give it back!" Harry shouted.

"No!"

"You have to give us back our books!"

"Why? All you two have been doing is reading, you need a break from it, it's not healthy!"

"If we can live without our books, then you can live without your brooms!"

Harry caught up to you and grabbed your arm, pulling you to a stop. "Tell us where you hid them."

You grin. "I can't, I was only the one who stole them, Herms was the one to hide them!"

Harry let you go. "Were is she?" he said looking around for Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know, but I have to go, I promised Hagrid I'd help him with the dragon-pixies he has for the first years." 

"All right."

You leave Harry and head to Hagrid's hut. After you help him feed the Dragon-pixies you sat down for some tea that he had brewed. A small black spider crawled up onto the lip of your cup. "Come on little guy, I can't drink my tea with you there!" you giggle placing your finger on the lip next to him. He crawled onto your finger and you put him on the windowsill.

"You like spiders?"

"Yes, over in Japan they were my roommates."

"You are quite different from Ron."  
"Yes, I know. He hates spiders, something about one of our big brothers turning his teddy bear into a spider when he was small…"

"I, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Can you sneak out here tonight at midnight?"

"Yes…?"

"Okay, good."


	5. Chapter 5 Fairfax

You got back to the Gryffindor Common room and sat next to Harry on the couch. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?"

"What?! You sneaking out after curfew? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Um, Hagrid asked me to, to tell you the truth."

"Uh, fine okay."

"Thanks! Oh, and could you not tell Ron? He'd kind of freak out."

"Okay."

At midnight you got out of bed and met Harry in the Common room. "Thank's again, Harry."

"No problem, your meeting Hagrid, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He said something about me meeting someone, or was it something? I don't know."

"Well, be careful, what he thinks of cute, harmless, and fuzzy turns out to be big, dangerous, and not to be trifled with."

"Yeah, okay."

You put the cloak on and left the common room.

Once you got down to Hagred's hut, He led you deep into the forbidden forest.

"It's so dark!"

"If you have your wand, you can use it to add to the lantern's light."

You do this and continue down the path. Soon he put his hand out motioning you to stop. "Aragog!"

"Hagred, is that you?" clicked a voice.

"Yes, and I brought a friend, Willow."

"Willow? You bring this one here yourself?"

"Yes."

"Hagrid wanted me to meet you when he found out how much I love spiders."

"She has a forest name, and a kind voice, I trust her."

A large spider stepped forward. "We have a problem, something in the forest is killing my family. We have an orphaned hatchling and no place to put him."

"What are you going to do?"

"We don't know, he is homeless."

"Where is he?"

"Behind you."

You turn around and crouch by the spider the size of a hand. "He's so cute! What if I took him in?"

"You'd do that, Willow?"

"Yes, if I have permission."

"Hm, I give Willow permission. Hagred, you'd have to assist her since you raised me."

"I will."

"What is his name?"

"He does not have one yet. You may name him."

You slip back into the Gryffindor common room and take off Harry's cloak.

"Where were you?"

You jump and turn to see Ron. "Nowhere."

"Willow!"

"Ronald."

"Will, you shouldn't do things like this. I- what is that?!" he jumped ands backed away from you.

"What's what?"

"That!" he pointed at your shoulder.

You look. "Fairfax."

"What?"

"This is Fairfax."

"It's a bloody spider!"

"He's only a baby!"

"A baby? He's huge! Where did you get that thing?!"

**"He came from the forbidden forest, if you must know! Aragog said he needed a home, so I offered him one!"**


	6. Chapter 6 Quill

A few weeks later You sat in the chair in the common room petting Fairfax wile you did your potions homework. Hermione ran in squealing as if she just got a book she's been wanting forever for. "What book, Herms?"

"No book this time! Look!" she handed you a slip of paper. "Ron asked me to it!!"

"A masquerade? He asked you to the masked ball that's been rumored to happen this year? I didn't know it was Ronald's thing…"

"Yes! He asked me! I didn't expect him to either! I mean, last time we had a ball, he procrastinated in getting the date and he didn't dance at all, but now… Willow, I've had a huge crush on him for a wile now."

"I know, I could see it in the way you look at him, and he's liked you to!"

"So, you have your eye on anyone?"

"Nope, romance isn't my thing. I'll just stay here and hang out with Fairfax."

"No, you have to go with us!"

"No, it's not my thing, you know, dances…"

"Fine, but what if a guy asked you?"

"Um, maybe, as a friend…"

"Okay! Well, I have some things to do!!" she rushed off leaving you and Fairfax alone, once again.

You turn back to your homework and your last quill breaks as you finish the potions paper. "Oh, that was my last one! And I still have to finish my history of magic!"

"I'll get you a new one!" squeaked Fairfax who had just started talking a week before.

"Could you?"

He clicked yes and ran out of site. A few minuets later he came back with a beautiful red feather quill.

"Woah, where did you find this?"

"I found it in the walls, there is a lot of things hidden within the walls! Slithwish and I have discovered a lot about this castle. There had been two quills like that, he must have taken the other to his human."

"Who's Slithwish?"

"A small snake I met, but I don't know his human."

"Oh, so that's what you do when I can't take you to class." You thank him and get out fresh parchment and dip the quill in ink, you place the tip of the quill to the paper and write History of magic, Essay no. 107; the Muggles who knew.' As soon as you re-dipped the quill the words disappeared. You blink and tried again. The same thing happened, starting to get frustrated you wrote what the bloody hell is happening?!' again, the words disappeared but a reply came.

Hello? Are you alive or what? Why are words magically appearing on my homework? Why are my words not staying?'

Um, hi, I… don't really know what's happening either, um, I know I'm alive, are you?'

Yes, I'm just trying to do my homework for Snape's class.'

So you're also a Hogwarts student? What year?'

Sixth. You?'

Sixth. Wow, this is odd, I get this new red feather quill and this happens!'

Red feather quill? I have one to and I'm using it now… do you think it's the quills?'

Must be, it makes sense!'

Well, um, how are you? and, are you a guy or a girl?'

Girl, and I'm good, except for the fact that my only quill is useless for finishing my homework for tomorrow.'

I'm a guy, you don't have a quill to finish homework?'

No, my others all broke.'

Meet me outside the Library. I'll give you one.'

But it's after curfew! It's…' you look at your watch. 1 a.m.!' "Wow, has that much time gone by?"

I know, can you get there without light?'

Yes, but.'

Don't worry, it'll be dark for both of us, but I have a feeling we can get away with it. You up for it?'

Okay.' You wrote after a wile. You got up and snuck out of the common room.

The boy wasn't at the library when you got there. You lean on the wall, hopping you wouldn't be caught and that the boy would show up. Suddenly you felt a hand on your mouth. "Don't scream, it's just me." His voice was gentle and kind. "I didn't startle you, did I?"

"No." you said turning to face the boy, it was so dark you could only see his outline.

"Here's the quill." He said and handed you the quill."

"Thanks." You smile, even though he couldn't see it. "Well, we should head back so we won't be caught."

"Hu? Oh, yes. Oh, but first, I'd like to keep contact with you, you know, with the quills? That is, if you want."

"I'd like that." 

One week later. you still didn't know the boys name and he didn't know yours, but you two had become fast friends. And you felt an odd fluttering feeling in your stomach when you thought of him. You always talked to him after curfew. You called him Quill, because of the quill that brought you two together and he called you Beautiful because he said you had the most beautiful voice he knew.

Hey, Beautiful!'

Hey, so, how were classes today, Quill?'

Boring as usual, hey, I want to ask you something, but not on paper, want to meet me outside the library again, like at that first night?'

Why not? What time?'

Now, I can't wait.'

Okay, I'll see you there!' you made your way to the library again. This time he was already there. His dark outline was pacing the hall.

"Hey!"

"What did you want to ask?"

"Um, you know, the mask ball, um, I was wondering if, if you'd go with me?"

"Okay." You said calmly but your hart gave a leap of joy.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Here, I got you this pin, so we know each other for sure, you know, and um…"

"Oh, thanks!"

He was about to say something when you heard a sound coming towards you. Quill grabbed you and pushed you against the wall in a dark corner and blocked you there with his body. His body felt strong and warm, you rest your head on his chest and heard his soft hart beat. You watched the person walk past and disappear around the corner.

"Thank you." You said, then blush when you realize you had your arms around him.

"No problem." He whispered and you felt his lips find yours.

The next day. You skipped down to the great hall and sat next to Hermione Ron and Harry. "Hey, you seem to be in a good mood, Will." Ron said.

"Yeah." You sigh, not really hearing him, your mind kept flashing back to the kiss you and Quill had shared. You had never told your friends about him.

"Okay, what's up? You hate it when I call you Will!"

"Hm? Do I?"

"Okay! Who are you and where is my sister?!"

"Shut up Ronald, you'll ruin my good mood!"

"Okay, she's good."

"Hey, um, Willow, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

"Sorry, Harry, I can't."

"Willow! You can cancel your date with your spider and get out and have a life! Come on, go with Harry."

"I said no!"

"Heh, potter can't even get one of his filthy little friends go to the ball with him!"

"Mallow! Haven't you bugged Harry enough this week? I said no because I already have a date! So go slither back to your own table!"

"Watch your back, weasel!" Malfoy sneered and turned away.

"Willow?"

"What, Ron?"

"You already have a date?"

"Yes."

"Who? When?"

"Last night. And, you don't need to know who, now if you'll excuse me." You got up and walked out of the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7 mystery solved

That night. we'll meet at our usual spot right before the dance so we will know each other.'

Okay,'

The night of the Dance. You spend a few hours getting ready and helping Hermione. But the entire time she was asking who your date was.

"Herms! Would you stop? It's a masked ball!"

"Okay, you win, I guess, but, you'll tell me afterwards, right??"

"Yes, of coarse I'll tell you someday."

"You know, Ron's not to happy."

"Ronald has no say, I'm his twin, not his baby sister!" you put the hairpin Quill had given you in your hair and put your mask on, then you marched out, on your way to meet Quill.

Quill leaned against the wall opposite the library door. He had on a traditional tux and a plane white mask. He reminded you of the phantom from the muggle play Phantom of the Opera when he wasn't using the ½ mask. Only Quill had blond hair that was combed back.

"Hey, Beautiful!" he said using his usual greeting.

"Quill." You blush. You hadn't talked to him in person since the kiss, only on paper.

"You really are beautiful! It's not just your voice!"

You blush harder. "Even with a mask?"

"Yes. Shall we go?" he offered you his arm and you walked to the Great Hall. Most people were already there. You saw Ron and Hermione dancing and Harry and Luna were talking. You knew it was them, because you had seen Ron and Harry in the common room, and you had gone shopping with Luna to get your dresses and masks.

"Want to dance?" Quill asked you.

"Yes." You squeak and blush. What's wrong with me? I just squeaked! I'm not the lovey-dovey type person!'

"What are you thinking?"

"Hu? Oh, well, I was wondering what the bloody hell is wrong with me."

"Hu? Nothing's wrong with you!"

"No, I mean, I'm not the lovey-dovey type person, yet, I, I- well." You blush and turn from him, trying to hid it.

"I'm not either, you have brought out a part of me not even I knew I had. We changed each other."

You look at him and see that he is blushing also.

"I should have gotten a bigger mask, you're making me blush!" he said.

You giggle, "Only returning the favor!"

You and Quill danced non-stop for hours, talking.

"Want to take a break and go for a walk outside?"

"Why not? It's starting to get hot, the outside air should be refreshing!"

"Okay." He led you out side and you walked arm in arm with him to the Quiddich field. It was dark and the full moon lit the field with a silver sparkle, the dewy grass glittered and stuck to your bare feet since you had taken your shoes off wile dancing.

"You know, we still don't know real names… I bet we share a class or two but don't know it because of our secrecy. Do you want to put an end to the mystery?" you ask him.

"Well, the mystery has to be solved at some point!" he chuckled. "But first, if you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you again, like that one night."

"Okay, how about we take our masks off wile kissing, that way, you know…"

"Okay, sounds good to me!" he pulled you in and gave you a romantic kiss. His hand went around your waist and the other slipped off your mask, you pulled his mask off to and then wrapped both arms around his neck. When the kiss came to the end, you leaned back and opened your eyes, gasping. He did the same.

"Weasley?!" 

"M-Malfoy?!"

The two of you stud staring at one another in shock, you didn't know what to do, this was the boy who had caused your brother and friends misery for the past five or so years, but he was also your Quill, the boy you talked to everyday after curfew and had met multiple times in the dark hall outside the library. This is the boy who gave you your first kiss and had seemed so sweet.

"W-what do we do now?" Malfoy said breaking the silence.

"What?" you ask, not really hearing him."

"What do we do now? I wasn't pretending, Weasley, and I doubt you were, but now, now we know the truth and well…"

"Well, no I wasn't, I mean, you were Quill, my friend, but now your Malfoy, the pain in my side!"

"What were your feelings for Quill? What did you think of me before I was Malfoy again?"

"Malfoy I hated with a passion, but Quill, I- I think I loved him!" you say rushing away because you couldn't take much more.

Malfoy ran after you and grabbed your arm. "I loved you to, don't you see that?! I asked you to be my date without finding out what house you were in, who you were friends with, For the first time in my life, none of that mattered, I only wanted you!"

"But it's changed now! Gryffindors and Slytherins… You, us…"

"Oh, bloody hell! You changed me; you found and brought out a part of me that I didn't even know I had! Remember when I said that? It was true! During the day I hid it, but at night, when I was talking to you, I couldn't! I don't care! I want to stay together, even if we have to keep it a secret."

"I-I don't know…"

"Willow." He said using your first name for the first time ever.

"I-I, all right, as long as the others don't know."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

You slip your mask back on and hand him his. He just stands there looking at you. "What?" you ask him.

"Nothing, It's just for the first time this year, I've felt completely happy." He said, grabbing your elbow, making you blush.

You open your mouth to reply but another voice drifts towards you. "Get the bloody hell away from my sister, Malfoy!" Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna ran across the Quiddich pitch towards you, Ron and Harry had there wands drawn. Draco let go of your arm and took a step aside knowing you didn't want them to know about your relationship.

Luna walked over to you with Hermione in her wake. "Hey, Willow! The dance is over and we couldn't find you."

"Oh, sorry, It had gotten hot so I came out here for a walk."

"What about your Date? I saw you dancing with a guy, was that him?"

"Yes, he, um, I stepped on his foot pretty hard with my heals, and um, he had a hard time walking so I suggested he go back to his common room."

"Oh,"

"Will, you don't have shoes on." Ron pointed out.

"Well, heels do make my feet hurt, so I took them off before coming out here."

"And what were you doing, Malfoy?" Harry sneered at Draco."

"I had come out for some air and she got in my way, Potter." Draco spat back.

"Come on, lets head back to Gryffindor tower." You said grabbing Ron's collar and pulling him away.

In the girls dorm "Willow, can you tell me who your date was? I promise not to let it slip to Ron." Hermione said as she let her hair fall out of the bun.

"Um, I don't…"

"Look, I know you lied! You took your shoes off at the start! I saw you, and I saw you leave with him for your walk! I didn't see him reenter. So tell me the truth!"

"Um, he's a… goast?"

"Nice try, Willow."

"Oh poo! Why do you have to be so smart?"

"Because I'm your best friend. Okay, lets start with something easy, wha house is he in?"

"S-why? So you can guess and point to every guy in that house and say is that him?'"

"Willow. You know I can keep a secret. Why, unless, OMG! Is he in Slytherin?!"

"Um,"

"He is, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Okay, who? I won't get all mad, and I promise not to tell anyone, he made you happy and-"

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"W-what? Seriously?"

"Yes, see, we met at night in the dark outside the library, and we didn't know who each other were and so… then he took his mask off on our walk and I found out who he was…"

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry I asked."


	8. Chapter 8 bruises

"I think Malfoy's up to something big!" Harry said at breakfast the next day.

"Oh, Harry! Not the I think Malfoy's a death eater' theory again!" Ron moaned letting his head fall into his plate.

"What are you boys talking about?" you asked sitting down.

"Oh, Harry thinks Malfoy's a death eater or something." Ron replied lifting his head and looking at you.

"Ron, you have egg in your hair." Hermione pointed out as she joined you.

"I haven't heard this theory of Harry's!" you say looking at Harry.

"It's nothing, Harry just hates Malfoy and Malfoy's dad is a death eater and such."

"Well, that's not very fair, Harry. You can't judge a person by their father."

Harry and Ron's heads snapped up. "Are you standing up for that git?!"

"No, I'm just saying that just because he's a stupid little pain in the butt, doesn't mean he's a death eater like his old man." You say simply taking Harry's last piece of bacon.

"Hey, that was mine! I guess your right."

"I'm done, Herms?"

"Me to, lets go."

"Were are you girls going?"

"Library."

"But it's a Sunday!"

"So?"

You and Hermione ran out of the great hall and headed for the Library.

"Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, um, you know what we talked about last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after you knew, well, what, erm, you…"

"Oh, no, I, or that is we decided to stay together"

"I thought so, it didn't seem he was trying to hurt you or that you were trying to get away, you know?"

"Yeah. He's- not that bad."

"I'll take your word for it."

You turned the corner and came face to face with Draco.

"Well, if it isn't the Mud-"

"She knows, Draco."

"Oh, you told her?"

"More like I figured it all out."

"Oh, then sorry about the whole Mudblood thing…"

Hermione looked a bit shocked. "N-no problem."

"And, when other people are around-"

"I get it, don't worry, erm, no hard feelings?"

Draco nodded. "Willow, talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah, the usual time."

Draco walked past you.

"Wow, you were right about him."

"Yup."

"And what was that about?"

"Oh, Stay up with me tonight and I'll show you." you said as you turned into the Library. "So, enough about me, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and my brother?"

"Oh," she said turning a deep crimson. "We have a date next Hogsmade weekend."

"What are you girls talking about?" Ron asked sitting down.

"I thought you said It's Sunday, no day to spend in the Library, Ronald?"

"I got board." He shrugged. "Harry wants to talk to you though. He's waiting outside." He said jerking his thumb at the door.

"Oh-kay?" you said standing and walking out to the corridor where Harry was standing.

"Harry?"

"Willow! Oh, well, do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Why not?" you shrug and walk beside him. You both were silent until you got outside.

"Harry? Did you want something?"

"Yes." He said but stayed silent for another minuet until he took a deep breath. "Willow, who was the guy you had been dancing with last night?"

You look up at him then a crossed the lake. "Ron wants you to find out?"

"Yes, I mean no, well, you see, I do want to know, but he didn't tell me to find out, it's just that I want to know and…"

"No."

"What?"

"I wont tell you."

"Is it that you two are-"

"It depends on what you consider it to be."

""Willow, I-"

You stopped short as realization struck you hard. Harry Potter, your brother's best friend had a crush on you? "H-Harry?"

"Willow, you must have known…" he walked back to you and grasped your wrists hard.

You saw Draco and his two oaf bodyguards behind Harry. Draco gave Harry a nasty look and then looked questionably at you. You gave him a quick look, pleading for help. He must have understood because he marched up behind Harry. Harry saw you looking behind him and he turned slightly to face Draco. You twist your hands out of Harry's grasp and rubbed your wrists, a bruise started forming on both wrists. You knew you would get bruises; you had been abused so much by the death eaters that they came easily. Draco spotted the marks and scowled. "Abusing your own little friends now, eh, Potter?"

"Get away, Malfoy, this doesn't concern you."

"I didn't know that abuse of friends was something a brave Gryffindor would do, Slytherins have never done something as vile as that!" Draco smirked.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything, we were talking!" Harry hissed.

"Doesn't look that way." Crabbe said pointing to your wrists.

"It's nothing!" you said tugging your sleeves over the bruises."

"Nothing? Look at it!" Goyle said tugging your left sleeve up so Harry finally got to see it properly.

By this time a bunch of onlookers had gathered and were gasping.

"T-that wasn't there!" Harry gasped.

"Of coarse it wasn't, before you put them there!"

Harry glared at Draco and swung his fist at Draco's face.

"Harry! No!" you said grabbing Harry's arm.

"Willow, not now!" he said giving you a push.

You lost balance and fell onto the stone steps, hitting your head hard. You let out a gasp as you sit up slowly, dizziness overtaking you. You press your hand to your head where it had hit and felt a wet sticky substance. You pull your hand away to see it covered in blood.

"Willow!" Harry said kneeling by you. "Here, I'll help you to the hospital wing!"

"Don't you think you've done enough, Potter? You'll probably finish her off on the way!" Draco said angrily the onlookers murmured in agreement. Draco put his arm around you and lifted you up to your shaky feet.

"I can't let you take her!"

"Oh yes Potter, because we all know how much you take care of your friends!" said a seventh year Slytherin.

"What's all this then?" said a cold voice.

"Professor Snape! Potter attacked Weasley!" said a Hufflepuff girl.

Snape looked at the blood on the steps and your head then at the stunned Harry. "Potter, My office now! Mr. Malfoy, take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing. Hurry, it's a wonder she's still conches."

Draco led you through the parting crowd into the castle. You let your head fall onto his shoulder.

"Almost there." Draco said as you turned the corner and started up another flight of stairs. You moaned and closed your heavy eyes.

"Malfoy! What did you do to my sister?!" Ron's voice asked.

"I didn't do anything, Weasley! I'm trying to get her to the hospital wing like Snape said!"

"Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Ronald, please, just shut up, your making my head hurt more. Malfoy?" you moan.

"Almost there." Draco said as he kept walking. "There, we are here." Draco sat you down on a bed and you heard the healer rush in.

"Oh dear! OUT! Let me work, everyone out! No, not you, young Malfoy, I want you to tell me…" her voice faded as you felt conches-ness abandon you to darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 why malfoy

You grown and open your eyes.

"Good morning! Your finally awake! It has been nearly a week!" Madam Pomfrey said rushing over to you. "Careful, if you move to much you may get dizzy." She warned as you sat up. "It's odd, That wound shouldn't have had such an effect on you. It puzzles me."

"Oh, well, I am a bit more sensitive to injuries, you wee, when I was little I had been kidnapped by death eaters and I grew up being abused greatly…"

"That would explain it, you poor child! I want to keep you here a few days."

"That's fine."

"Madam Pomfrey, can she have visitors yet?" asked a voice.

"Yes, she is awake." She said standing and walking away.

A group of Slytherins walked up to your bed and gathered around you. Draco was one of them.

"Whoa! The confusion!" you smile.

"What do you mean?" asked one Slytherin boy.

"I'm in Gryffindor but my first visitors are Slytherins!" you giggle. "So, what gives?"

"It was beastly, we all feel sorry for you, Yes, Slytherins have a tough-guy' reputation, but we would never do what we saw Potter do to you."

"And we descended to try to be your friends, ones you can trust not to try to kill you."

"Well, I think saying kill' is going a bit far, but thanks, I think I'd like to try to be friends." You smile at them. "Not to mention it was a Slytherin who brought me to the hospital wing!" you say looking at Draco.

"No problem, Wea-Willow."

"Well, we will treat you as if you were in Slytherin, the other Slytherins have also agreed."

"OH! We have Potions in about five minuets!" said Crabbe looking at his watch.

"Then you had better go!"

"We'll be back later." Goyle said

That evening. Ron and Hermione ran up to your bed. "We just heard you were awake! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ronald." You smile rolling your eyes.

"What happened? No one would tell us!"

"Not even Harry?"

"No, he won't even look at us! He's just doing homework or in detention with Snape…"

"Oh, yeah, that would make sense…"

"Hu? What do you mean? It was Malfoy, wasn't it? What did he do?"

"He was the one who helped me, don't blame him, Ron."

"Malfoy… helped you?"

"Yes, he did!"

"Yes, I did! No thanks to Potter!" Draco said walking up to your bed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I'm just here to see that Willow's okay!" Draco said coolly.

"You-"

"Boys! Please stop! Draco, I'm about to tell Ron and Hermione what happened, Harry didn't fill them in at all."

"Figures, all right, I'll come back later."

"Thank you."

Draco left.

"Why did you call him Draco? And why were you nice to him?"

"Well, I'll get to that later, first I-" you saw Harry walk into the room. "Haven't you done enough all ready?"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Harry said.

"Will… what are you- Harry? What?"

"Harry was the one who beat me up like that."

"She's right, Ron, I did it…" Harry said looking down. I-I don't know how, but it was me…"

"H-Harry?" Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry, Harry, you didn't know." You smile at him. "I don't blame you."

"I- you went to ask my sister out, and you almost kill her?!"

"Ronny, please don't blame Harry! It's not that he tried to hurt me, see I am more sensitive to injury than most, and when I tried to stop him from hitting Draco, he pushed me, I tripped and fell…"

"Why is it Draco all of a sudden? What happened to Mallow?"

"Well, you three are not my first visitors, a few Slytherins came by, and Draco was one of them, and, well, we are friends now."

"Friends? With Slytherins? And Malfoy? Okay, I think you hit your head a lot harder than anyone thought!" Ron and Harry said together. They looked at each other and smiled slightly, you knew they had just made up.

"Nope, she didn't. If I can get a few words in, she had been friends with a Slytherin before the incident. I mean really close!" Hermione smiled at you and you smiled back.

"You thought it is time to tell them?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What are you girls talking about?"

"She has a Slytherin Boyfriend."

"What?!"

"I went to the ball with him too!"

"No! you can't! I won't let you!" Ron said.

"Ronald, You have no say!"

"Who?"

"ME!" said Draco from behind Harry.

You smile at him.

"Malfoy?! You're going out with MALFOY!? Willow! Why?"

"Why not?" you challenged your brother.

"Beca-because you- he-"

"Can't think of a good reason besides the fact that you don't like him?" you smirk.

"Ron's being quite stubborn if you ask me." Hermione said as you gathered your things and started to head back to Gryffindor common room.

"He's over protective, he needs to learn that I am capable of living my own life."

"Yeah, and he's mad at me for agreeing with you. So long story short, I don't think our date tomorrow will be that fun. Not to mention I haven't seen him all day. Harry hasn't either."

"Yeah, well, good luck!" you dropped the rest of the chocolate frogs into a sack and swung it over your shoulder.

"She finally is letting you out?" Draco smiled as he walked into the room and planted a kiss on your cheek.

"Yup! Back to the world of homework!" you say rolling your eyes.

Draco put his arm around you and the three of you walked out of the hospital wing. You glance out a window and see a team practicing Quiddich. "Draco, Hun? Don't you have Quiddich practices right now?"

"No, the Hufflepuffs booked our day for practices."

"Oh."

"WILLOW!"

"Potter." Draco said holding onto you tighter.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Dumbledore wants to speak to us, now."

"All right, what about?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, Herms, take this and put it on my bed, Draco? I'll see you later. Don't worry! I doubt Harry would want more detention than the month of detention he's serving now." You giggle seeing the look on Draco's face.

Draco nodded and shot a warning look at Harry who glared back.

You followed Harry up to Dumbledore's office and he knocked on the door. "Enter." Harry pushed the door open and you saw the headmaster at his desk. "Good, you both are here. Please sit." You and Harry obey. "Willow, I think I have discovered why you had been taken by the death eaters."

The room had a stunned silence descend upon it as you and Harry look wide-eyed at the head master.

"Professor? Why did you want to see me for this?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll get to that in a moment, Harry. Miss Weasley, I found when I attempted to clean out an old chest of mine from before I took the post of headmaster and I came across something that I had received but never had gotten the chance to open." he pulled out a rich red envelope with a golden snake seal in the left corner. "Here, open it." he said handing it to you.

You put your finger under the torn flap and took out the yellowing paper held inside. On the folded parchment were the letters WWW' in curvy letters. You look at the headmaster. "Sir?"

"Open it." You do so. "Read it out loud."

"My dear old friend Dumbledore, WWW are the initials of the child He-who-must-not-be-named will fear the most, she will hold the power that will hold his fate. You must find her and keep her safe from harm, my old friend, thou she has not yet been born. When you find her give her the charm I have enclosed, I fear I have not much longer to live so I entrust this task to you. You will know that it is her the second she touches the charm, fair well, my old friend. R.B.'" You read out loud.

"Good, that's enough, here, take this, it's the charm." He placed a gold charm on a gold chain on the desk. It had three small white purls down the center and two purple gems on either side. You reach forward and picked it up. It started to glow as your thin fingers touched it. "I thought so, it seemed right. Willow Wanda Weasley, Voldamort must have discovered the same thing my faceless friend here had, he, however, found you before I had even remembered the letter."

"What dose this charm have to do with anything?"

"I had been confused as well, so I left the school and did some investigating."

"And?"

"I could not find anything, but I think that when the time comes, you will know what to do. Furthermore, I herd you were in the hospital wing?"

"Yes." You said glancing at Harry, who glanced back.

"I feel you should be a bit more careful. You are excused, Miss Weasley. Oh, and don't tell anyone." You nod and leave Harry and the headmaster behind.

Outside the office Draco was leaning against the wall.

"Hey." You say

"Hey!"

"Come on! Harry's not that bad!" you giggle.

"Yeah, but I just want to know that you are safe! And its not like he has proven he knows how to treat you!"

"Draco. He's my friend, He didn't know I was so, so prone to injuries."

"What do you mean?"

"I get injured more easily than most, because of my childhood."

"Were you badly abused?"

"Yes. But it's not like that! I had been taken from my family when I was small."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes. They used me as a slave and treated the house elves better than me. But the house elves were my friends; I never saw the outside world until I was rescued by Moody, Tonks, and Lupin."

"Oh." He said looking around thinking of how to change the subject. "Is that new? I don't remember seeing It." He asked pointing to the charm around your neck that was still glowing, just not as brightly as before.

"Oh, yeah, it is."

"Did Potter give it to you?" Draco demanded.

"No, that's what Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about, it… had belonged to my great-grandmother or something and she had wanted me to have it and left it in his position." You said making a lie up quickly.

"Oh, and are you free now?"

"Yes." You giggle.

"Good, I have a surprise for you! Come on!" he said taking your hand and pulling you along.

He led you out to a private corner by the forbidden forest. A picnic had been set up.

"Draco?"

"I figured that since we are in different houses and have to sit at different tables, we could have a private dinner, just us two." He said taking a seat next to you.

"Smart!" you laugh.

"Yeah, but next time, don't tell us!" Crabbe said walking up with Goyle, Blaise, and Phil, a seventh year Slytherin.

"Hi, guys!" you smile.

Draco groaned. 

"It's okay Draco, there our friends and I don't mind, next time we can eat just us two." You laugh messing his hair.

"Great." He said rolling his eyes.

You sit with your Slytherin friends talking and eating when you hear a frantic yell. "WILLOW! WILL!" you look up to see Hermione running towards you, fear plastered on her face.

You jump up. "Herms? What's wrong?!"

"It's Ron! Come on! He's in the hospital wing!"

"What?!" You turn to the boys. "Sorry, but he is my brother." You said and ran with Hermione. Draco jumped up and followed you.

You burst into the hospital wing and saw Harry and your family standing around a bed. "Ronald?" you said pushing between Fred and George. He lay unmoving on the bed. He looked like he had been attacked. Bruises and scratches adorned his face. "What Happened to Ronald?!" you ask.

"We don't know, I found him up in our dorm like this." Harry said.

"Ron, hunny." Your mother sobbed into your father's chest. "Why us? Why is it all way's our family? Willow, Ginny, Arthur, Percy, Bill… what next?"

"Don't worry, mum!" Ginny said.

"Bill? What happened to Bill?" you ask. You knew about Ginny and Tom's diary, Percy being stupid and ditching the family, and your father's incident, but hadn't herd about Bill.

Okay, as you can tell, I'm not going by book 6 but I have to include it so I changed how this happened to Bill okay?

Your Mum looked at you.

"He was attacked by a werewolf, not a transformed one, but he still has permanent, um, wounds and wolf like fetchers." Your father said.

"What?!" you said in disbelief. "Is he okay?"

"Oh yes, he just, likes his steaks undercooked, and his face is ripped up a bit." Fred said patting you on the head as if you were either a dog or a small child.

"Fred! Don't do that!" you said pushing his hand away. "Don't even start, George!" you said as George lifted his hand.

"No, no, no! Too many people here!" Madam Pomfrey said rushing in.

"Sorry, Well, Fred, we should get back to the shop." George said turning to go. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" he hissed seeing Draco standing off to the side.

"None of your concern."

"Draco, please!" you said taking his arm; Hermione took his other arm and pulled him to the corridor. Ginny followed with the twins.

"I'm confused!" Fred said.

"Me too, why is he here and why are you…"

"Draco Malfoy is Willow's boyfriend!" Ginny said.

"What, how did you know, Gin?"

"Everyone in Gryffindor knows, because of the scene Ron made!" Ginny explained.

"Oh."

"You're dating our sister?" George asked.

"Yes, I am."

"You better not hurt her, Slytherin scum!"

"If you do, you better hope we never find out!"

"Frorge!" you said using the name you had used to refer to both of them when you were small before the abduction.

"Just saying!"

"Don't get all upset, Willow!"

"We mean, he's a Malfoy and…"

"Just because my father's in jail, doesn't mean I will take after him!"

The twins gave him a dirty look and walked away.

"Those two, Honestly!"

"Well, there just worried about you." Ginny said.

"They act as if I was the youngest!"

"Well, I can see why…" Hermione said. "But I see what you mean too."

"Draco, I'm sorry the picnic…"

"It had already been ruined when the guys came and started to stuff their faces, it's all right." He laughed.

Harry walked out and saw the four of you standing around talking. He turned and started walking away. "Oh, Harry! Come on! Draco's not that bad!" Ginny said running up to him and pulling him to the group.

"Oh, and, sorry for giving you a hard time earlier, Potter."


	10. Chapter 10 Death

A few months later. You sit down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "Morning."

"Hey, you got to bed late last night, were you talking to Draco with the pens?" Hermione asked.

"No, well, kind of, I talked to him for about ten minuets the rest of the time was homework."

"Herms! Will! Ron's awake!" Harry and Ginny said running up to the table.

"Really?!" you jump up and run to the hospital wing to see Ron sitting up.

"Ronald!"

"Hey."

"What Happened?"

"I don't really know, but I had seen a few death eaters…"

"What?!"

"I don't know! I was confused!"

"Oh, poor you!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What?! I was an- what are you doing here?"

You turn to see Draco had just walked in.

"I was looking for Willow, and look! I found her! And you're up!"

"Oh, ha, ha."

"Ron! Be nice!" Hermione said.

"What?"

"She's right, be nice to him." Harry said.

"W-what?! You too?!"

"Believe it or not but things have changed." Draco said.

"That's right. Draco's one of us now." Harry assured Ron.

"Yeah, about that, Willow, can you have another talk to Fred and George?"

"What did they do now?"

"More pranks?"

"Yeah, and its is getting on my nerves, I cant trust any of my mail!"

One week later, a Hogsmade weekend. You walk down the snowy streets, Draco's arm around you.

"Want to head back to school? It's getting a bit nippy and we spent all our money."

"Yeah, mite as well."

You and he start back and bumps into Harry.

"Hey, are you going back too?"

"Yes. Ron and Herms are off on there date."

"We are to, come on, we can walk back together!"

"All right."

The three of you walk out of town. "OW!" Harry said clutching his scar.

"Harry! Are you all right?!"

"Yeah, it's just burning again."

"Why?"

"I guess because Voldamort's planning his next move in trying to kill me?"

"I don't think so." Draco said.

You look at him.

"He's here." Draco said thru clenched teeth. He was clutching his forearm tightly.

"Draco?" you asked.

He turned away.

"Fine, let me see your arm!" you said grabbing his arm and pulling up his sleeve. There as clear as day was the dark mark. "Y-you're a Death Eater!?"

"No! You don't understand, Willow!" he pleaded.

"Don't touch me!" you screamed.

A cold laugh sounded from behind and you turn to see a tall man in black he had a pale snake like face and glowing red eyes. Behind him were an army of hooded death eaters.

"Voldamort." Harry hissed.

You felt the charm Dumbledore had given you start to burn you. You took it out from under your shirt and held it. It was glowing brightly in the dusk.

"What?" Hissed Voldamort.

"That's right! I'm WWW!" You yelled.

"You were supposed to kill her!" he yelled at a death Eater, she escaped and I sent you to Hogwarts to kill her!"

"Sorry, m'Lord! I must have gotten the wrong Weasley!"

"Idiot! Crucio!"

"Wrong Weasley?!" you yelled. "You attacked my brother! My sister would be better mix-up!"

"Die!" Voldamort hissed sending a curse at you."

"NO!" Draco ran and blocked the spell with his body. He fell into the snow.

"Draco!" you ran to his lifeless body.

"Traitor."

Blood trickled out of Draco's mouth. You stood up, Tears streaking your face. "You killed him! I'LL KILL YOU!" You ripped the charm from your neck and ran at the Dark Lord. You dodged all the spells being fired at you and you tackled Voldamort to the ground, shoving the charm into his pale skin under the chin. It sank in and disappeared, the cut healed over the charm, trapping it in him. You were dragged off him and he got up.

"Stupid girl!"

A death eater punched you. You didn't feel much, you look at there you had been hit and didn't even see a bruise. You smile, you somehow knew you had done your job, somehow you transferred your weakness to Voldamort.

"Pitiful girl! Die, now!" Voldamort said picking up his wand.

You continue to smile. "Harry! Do what you did to me! Do it to him! Only don't stop! Trust me! Now, do what you wish, Voldie-poo!"

"Avada-Kadavera!"

You see a bright green light then Darkness you feel yourself leave your warm body. You open your eyes and see your body below in the snow. Draco floated to you much like a ghost, but there was something different.

"Willow. I'm sorry." He said in an echo-ish voice.

You look at him. "Are we… dead?"

"I don't know. Watch Harry now."

You look across the snow in time to see Harry and Voldamort being swallowed by a bright light. When it lifted both were on the ground. Teachers and Aurors flocked onto the scene. You couldn't here what they said but the death eaters were arrested and you watched as Harry, you and Draco's bodies were carried towards the castle. You and Draco floated along with your bodies. Harry joined you.

"Harry? What happened?"

"I did it, Voldamort is dead."

"And, Us?"

"I don't know."

"None of us do."

"Harry, Harry, come on dear!" the three of you turn to see two men and a woman.

"Mom? Dad? Sirius?"

"Yes, you three must come with us now, unless you wish to be ghosts."

"We are dead?"

"Yes, I am afraid so."

You float off with Harry's parents and his godfather.

**The End**

**_Okay, hi! Well, that isn't really the end… I am posting the first chapter of a sequel that my friend D-D almost forced me to write. It is called Letters From No One: the Sequel;_****_The Big Return. It should be up in a few minuets! Hope you like it! –Moonlover13_**


End file.
